Mythic Map Pack
The Mythic Map Pack will be the 3rd map pack released by Bungie for Halo 3. Summary .]] The Mythic Map Pack was confirmed to include Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It is still unknown whether Heretic, Longshore, and Citadel will be included in the Mythic Map Pack, though those maps are listed in the TU2 achievements. Title Update Two, released on Sept. 23rd, 2008, gave information about Mythic through the form of new achievements. Numerous achievements have been listed involving the Mythic Map Pack, also showing the names for the maps. The first set of Mythic Maps, Assembly, Orbital and Sandbox, is set to be released with Halo Wars LCE on March 3, 2009 for American regions, and February 26 for the entire Asia continent. Shortly after Halo Wars release Bungie plans to release the maps as downloadable content. It is unknown what the date for European release will be. Maps All but Assembly, Sandbox and Orbital are maps that were not confirmed by Bungie, but were confirmed through the Halo 3 achievements page. Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox will be released with the Limited Collector's Edition of Halo Wars in February/March. It is not known whether or not the other three maps are part the Mythic Map pack. It is possible that the others will be shipped with Halo 3: ODST. Assembly Assembly was originally planned to be in the Heroic Map Pack, then the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time. It is suspected that the map is set in a Covenant Scarab Factory. It is said to be fit for mid-sized Slayer and Team Slayer battles, and also supports objective gametypes, other gameplay details are indefinite. Orbital Orbital is set on the Quito Space Tether, a UNSC space elevator. It will be the first map in Halo 3 (campaign or multiplayer) to be set in outer space. Orbital is described as having two main corridors overlapping each other and having some interesting switches that grant access to certain areas of the map. THIS IS NOT ORBITAL, IT IS A SCREENSHOT OF A MODDED LAST RESORT. Sandbox Sandbox has not been officially revealed yet and concrete information about this map is scarce. It was first referred to by the New Halo 3 Achievements and later (somewhat) officially revealed in a Bungie Blog post when it was announced to be released in the Halo Wars Limited Edition along with Assembly and Orbital. Despite the lack of official info, Sandbox is suspected to be a forge-heavy map larger and more detailed than Foundry. Other Maps *Longshore - Suspected to be a beach/ocean-themed map. *Citadel - Suspected to be Forerunner-themed. *Heretic - Suspected to be Covenant Separatist-themed. Trivia *If the Mythic Map Pack is released including all of the above maps, it will be the largest Halo map pack so far. *These DLC maps are currently the only Multiplayer Maps that have hidden skulls. *Assembly was the first known map in the Mythic Map Pack. *The Mythic Map Pack is the first Halo 3 DLC Map Pack that is available for players who do not have access to Xbox Live. Related Pages *Heroic Map Pack *Legendary Map Pack